Traditional bit-flipping (BF) decoders process codewords one circulant at a time. Hence, traditional BF decoders' throughput is limited by their circulant size. Traditional methods for increasing the throughput of these BF decoders may require an increase in clock speed. However, increasing clock speed can lead to an increase in power consumption, which may be undesirable. Traditional BF decoders may cause high power consumption due to their frequent memory accesses while reading from or writing to memories associated with these decoders.